The After Story
by Zaney Love
Summary: "Wait! What are you doing? You can just wait until the stairs come back!" Shaoran pleaded, but only for a moment. "No way!" Sakura said as she pushed herself to a running start and leaps over the large hole between the two. "I LOVE YOU!"
1. Chapter 1

_In that moment, there was not a single glimmer of doubt in my mind, no, he would catch me. I would make it to the other side with no problems, and he would warmly embrace me. _The thought of that alone made her face flush a bright red, but she smiled brightly none-the-less._ It's not like I didn't want that, no way! I wanted to be in his arms more than anything, but I was still a shy little teenage girl._ How could one girls mind run so quickly in the short moment of jumping through the air into the arms of her beloved? Easy, it was only natural!

A moment of rapture when his arms wrapped around her tightly and he gasped as he stumbled back and fell to his rump. "Sakura! That was…" He took in a deep breath and laughed. "…I love you, please don't do that to me again." It was a statement rather than a question and Shaoran's expression was far from angry or worried. No, it was an expression of total devotion, the worry completely gone from his mind. "I won't Shaoran, I promise. And I love you too!"

In that moment, everything felt right. The sudden surge of energy that coursed through Sakura's body was uncontrollable and what happened next shocked both of them right out of their socks. Sakura's body arched up in Shaoran's arms and her lips met his softly before she could figure out what she was doing. He face flushed a hot red and she drew back out of his embrace. With a nervous chuckle she looked away. Shaoran too was in shock and sat silently watching Sakura with devoted eyes.

Once again, before she could think it through her lips were moving. "I'm sorry! That was too …" Her face deepened in color, if that were at all possible. In her moment of speechlessness, Shaoran took the opportunity to speak on the subject. "It was fine." His face flushed a bright red too, but he sheepishly smiled and leaned in toward her. Hearts racing so fast that it was almost impossible to breath. Their lips met once more and this time the kiss was returned on both sides.

All around them the world was returning to normal, and they both knew that friends and family would begin to worry soon. After a long moment that seemed like forever past, the y separated and Shaoran rose to his feet, offering Sakura a hand. "We should get going. Everyone's going to worry." He had grown close to everyone, yes, even Touya. He didn't want them to worry if there was no need to. So they set off into the sunset, hand in hand and still in the outfits that Tomoyo had created for them.

"Wh…what happened?" Asked a very confused and dizzy Tomoyo when she realized that she had woke up on the roof of some building with Mei-Lin Li. Mei-Li managed to shake her head to show that she had no clue either, that was of course until they spotted Sakura and Shaoran coming through the doorway to the roof hand in hand. When Sakura noticed where their eyes had fallen to, her hand was immediately jerked from Shaoran's and moved to scratch the back of her head nervously as she chuckled. "H..hey guys! We did it! We changed the card!"

Tomoyo's face lit up brightly when she saw them holding hands, and standing there alive and happy. She chuckled when her poor little Sakura suddenly became embarrassed and she scrambled to her feet. "Oh, I'm so happy! Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked frantically as she ran over to Sakura to give her a look over. The small stabbing feeling in her heart was overwhelmed by her relief, but later she was sure she'd cry herself to sleep with a broken heart.

"No, no! I'm not hurt anywhere. I'm fine, Tomoyo. Thanks so much!" Sakura almost felt the urge to cry herself, but not for the same reasons. No, Sakura was the happiest person on Earth at that very moment as she slung her arms around the neck of her very best friend. "I love you, Tomoyo! You're the best!" She squeezed her tightly, feeling the hug returned before she drew away, taking her best friends hands and then spinning around, laughing all the while. Shaoran just watched and smiled as Mei-Lin made her way over to stand next to him.

"So, she finally answered you, hmm?" She asked coyly with a grin that gave her face a smug look. He smiled and nodded his head, happy that Mei-Lin could be happy for him now. "Thanks, Mei-Lin." Shaoran Li was never much of a talker, but when he did speak it was usually from the heart and utterly important to him. Mei-Lin smiled brightly and grabbed his hands, following Sakura's suit and spinning him around while they all laughed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura! Come on! Wake up! You're going to be late!" The voice broke through her dreams and she groaned deeply. "Keeeero!" She whined before she rubbed her eyes and grabbed the clock from the headboard of her bed. When she finally focused her sight on it, she gasped. "Oh no! I'm going to be late! Kero!" She yelled as she shot up from her bed like a rocket and started running around the room. "Don't blame this on me! I woke you up!" He hollared back as he watched her scramble on her uniform.

"I know, I know! It's my fault. I gotta run!" And with that she nabbed her bag from her desk chair and booked it out of her bedroom. Running quickly down the stairs she rounded the wall to enter the kitchen and greeted everyone. "Morning dad! Morning big brother." She walked over to the picture of her mother and smiled. "Morning mom!" She said cheerfully and moved to take a seat at the table. "Breakfast is ready, just in time Sakura. Good morning!" Said her father with a bright smile as he set her plate in front of her. "Thanks dad!"

"Late morning, monster." Touya said with a cocky grin as he took a bite of his bacon strip. Sakura growled and lifted a fist in her brother's direction. "Say. It. Right! And I'm not a monster!" She followed up with a few inaudiable grumbles as she took a bite of eggs. Touya just laughed and continued eating. "Sakura, how is Li doing? I heard he is planning to stay in Japan." As her father spoke Li's name, Touya growled and shoveled his food faster into his mouth, and Sakura blushed lightly. "Yeah, he's staying… he's all right."

"You should have him over for dinner. He's a nice kid." Her father said, and that caused her brother to choke before he coughed a few times and glared. "What? Dad…!" He grumbled and shook his head. "I'm finished and heading out now." Their father blinked as he watched Touya rise from his seat and head for the door. "Okay, have a good day! Tell Yuki I said 'Hello!'" And her father just quieted and ate his food. The rest of breakfast time was spent in silence before Sakura rose from her seat. "I'll see if he will come for dinner, dad. Thanks, I'm heading out!" She was her cheerful self as she headed to the doorway to put her rollerblades on.

"Sakura, is there something going on between you and Shaoran?" At the question Sakura's whole body froze before she chuckled nervously. "Uh, wh..why do you ask, dad?" She asked nervously as she strapped on her skates. "Well… Touya seems very mad at him. Has.. he hurt you?" She gasped, and laughed as she shook her head. "No dad! He hasn't hurt me. Big brother hasn't liked him since the first day he met him. His reaction was normal. Actually dad… I'm… dating Shaoran." She felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach after she said that.

"Is that so? Well, as long as you're happy Sakura, then I'm happy." She took in a deep breath of relief at that as she rose and walked to the door. "Thanks dad! I'm off!" And she was out the door and skating her way down the sidewalk. "Hey! Sakura!" She knew that voice, but why was she over here this early? She turned to skate backward and waved to Tomoyo. "Good moring! Why are you over here, Tomoyo?" She asked before her eyes caught someone else with her.

When she realized who it was her face lit up like the sun, "Shaoran! Good morning!" She said cheerfully as she skidded to a stop to let them catch up to her. He smiled back and did something she wasn't expecting at all. His hand rose and grabbed her's before his fingers laced together with her's and they both blushed. "G..good morning." He said sheepishly before Tomoyo giggled. "Shall we go you two?" She asked before she moved forward. Sakura knew she'd have to skate slow, and that was no problem for her. She was just so happy that he was holding her hand!

Soon after that they arrived at the school, it seemed almost too soon for the two lovebirds because they didn't want to let go, but Sakura had to get her school shoes on. She sighed as he released her hand and she went to removing her skates and swapping them with the shoes in her locker. "Hey Shaoran, I was wondering…. Would you like to.. come.. over for dinner tonight?" She spit that last bit out a bit fast because of her nervousness, but it still managed to come out understandable. "Oh, uh, yeah sure. That would be great." He said with a smile as she took his hand again and they walked to class together.


	3. Chapter 3

School had gone through its usual routine with half of the class talking or sleeping and the rest of the class wishing they wouldn't snore or whisper so loud. Sakura yawned and stretched when the lecture was over, and she began packing her bag to leave.

"Hey Sakura. When should I come over today?" Shaoran asked before blushing. The blush had been triggered by the group that was watching them, very intently.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I guess you could just walk home with me…." Sakura replied as her face lit up a bright red when she noticed the others watching too. "Why… are they staring?" She whispered to Shaoran.

"I have no earthly idea…" He answered before grabbing his bag, Sakura's hand, and walked out of the classroom with the others gawking at them as they left.

The walk had seemed so long at first but when they arrived at the entrance to her yard it seemed so short. The silence remained as they released each other and headed for the front door. Shaoran took the lead at this point and opened the door for Sakura which caused both of them to blush and chuckle nervously. Stepping inside one after the other, they slipped their shoes off and headed for the kitchen.

"Dad! I'm home!" She called before she walked through the kitchen doorway and spotted big brother, Yuki, and her dad.

At the sight of Shaoran, Touya growled and glared. "Are you serious? Why is _that kid _here?"

"Touya, please be civil. I suggested to Sakura that she bring her boyfriend over for dinner." Her father said, but there was a word in his sentence that only triggered more anger to radiate from Big brother.

"WHAT? BOYFRIEND!" He yelled as his eyes bulged like a bug in shock. He saw it coming, but no matter how much he saw it coming it was still a pain in the ass!

"Touya, please relax. He's a nice kid…" Yuki said before he leaned into Touya to whisper in his ear. "Plus, he loves your sister more than anyone, she'll be fine."

"Argh! Yuki! I …" He sighed in defeat and just glared across the room at Shaoran while he and Sakura took a seat at the table.

Shaoran no longer saw the need to glare back, because he knew why Touya was the way he was. He was the big brother, protective and caring yet always pretending like he could care less. Shaoran appreciated the man, and thought highly of him… at least now he did! Now that he could call Sakura his own. The thought made his face redden a bit, and Yuki chuckled while he watched the two of them in their silence. After what seemed like forever, her father was announcing dinner was ready, and Yuki and Touya were setting the table. Touya slammed Li's plate down in front of him with a glare and a slight growl. Just for old time's sake, Li returned the gestures and Yuki and Sakura both chuckled.

"All right everyone, dig in!" Her father said before starting to eat.

"Looks great, dad!" Sakura replied before digging in herself. Shaoran nodded in agreement and followed suit. Through-out dinner, glares were passed between Touya and Shaoran and smiles between Yuki, Sakura, and her father. Sakura found Shaoran so cute when he acted like that. Soon, almost too soon, dinner was done and Touya was cleaning the table all the while glaring. It was sort of ridiculous now, but Yuki still chuckled anyway.

"I'll… see you out!" Sakura said to Shaoran before rising from her seat.

"I don't think so!" Touya chimed in with a glare at Sakura. "No way! I won't let you two…!" He trailed off and looked to Yuki as he placed a hand on Touya's shoulder and shook his head while Sakura and Shaoran had a chance to escape. "What? Yuki?" Touya said with a deep frown before he sighed again and went to clean the dishes.

"Dinner was, really nice. Thanks for having me over…." Shaoran said quietly as they stood in the doorway while he slid his shoes on.

"Thank you for coming. It was really nice. We should do this again sometime." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely. But, Sakura. How would.. you like.. to go to the fair with me?" He asked nervously while he looked at the ground.

She beamed brightly and nodded. "Of course! It'll be fun, I'd love too!"

"NOT WITHOUT ME YOU DON'T!" Touya screamed out from the kitchen. The scream made them both jump and Sakura just shook her head.

"So, I'll come pick you up tomorrow… around Six?" He asked, trying to be even more quiet.

Sakura just nodded and leaned in with her eyes closed before her lips touched his. He felt his heart pounding nearly out of his chest as he returned the small kiss and drew back. His face was bright red, and so was Sakura's but they were both super happy none-the-less.

"Well, goodnight then." Sakura said.

"Until tomorrow!" Shaoran replied, that was before he noticed a shadow lingering behind him and turned to see Touya. His face was contorted with anger and his eyes were large.

"You. Just. Kissed… MY LITTLE SISTER!" Shaoran was quick to run out the door in that moment, and Touya followed all the way to the street. "YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN, KID!"


	4. Chapter 4

_What's going on? Why… the cards? _All around her form the Sakura cards were fluttering crazily in the air with a slight glow. She couldn't figure out why. Suddenly the scenery changed and she was standing in front of Eriol and Ms. Mizuki. _"What, Eriol. What's going on? Where did the cards go?" _She asked in a worried tone. Eriol only shook his head before the scene waviered.

"Sakura! Sakura? What's wrong?" Someone was shaking her body, and she felt her arms flailing as if she were trying to grab things from the air before her eyes snapped open. That someone shaking her was Touya and his expression was far beyond worried. "You were having a nightmare sis. You were screaming, and flailing and…. I was, well… worried." He huffed lightly.

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard what she was doing in her sleep and she flushed a deep red. "I'm so sorry big brother. Yeah, I was having a pretty bad dream. But its over now. Thanks." She smiled and nodded but his eyes still stayed glued to her.

"You were talking to that Eriol kid… in your dream I mean." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I remember…" She frowned.

"Was it that bad? What was it about?" His tone was calm, but everything about his posture screamed that he was worried.

"I, lost something very dear to me. Eriol, and Ms. Mizuki were there… " She sighed. She would have to talk the dream over with Kero, and call Eriol to find out what was going on.

"You know, I'm always here for you. If that kid ever hurts you, I will break him in half!" His tone was louder, but not yet yelling. Sakura blinked in surprise but nodded anyway. "Please let me know if he does anything wrong. _Anything! _Got it?"

"You got it." She gave him a thumbs up, nod, and smile. He still looked worried as he nodded and stood up but it seemed like he was letting it go for now. Once he was gone, Sakura got up from the bed and moved to the drawer that was Kero's small room. She opened it to find him still fast asleep and she really didn't want to wake him. No, she would wait for him to wake on his own to tell him about it. For the moment she could call Eriol to see what he thought.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever before she heard Ruby Moon's voice on the other end. "Oh, hey Ruby. It's Sakura. Is Eriol in, by any chance?"

"You had another dream, didn't you? He said something about it before he left. He told me to stay behind to answer your call. He and Spinel are on their way to Japan now."

Sakura nearly dropped the phone in shock when she heard Ruby's words and then she nodded before speaking again. "Yeah, I had another dream. He knew? Well I guess I should be expecting him soon. Thanks Ruby." She said, but she couldn't force herself to speak anymore. She heard Ruby say bye and then she hung the phone up. "What's going on here?..." She mumbled to herself before moving for the door.

"Sakura! Someone's here to see you!" Her father called up the stairs. Sakura took in a deep breath and headed down stairs to see Eriol in the door.

"Hey Sakura, how have you been?" Eriol soft voice rang out as he smiled warmly to Sakura.

"Hey Eriol. I just called and Ruby answered." She said before moving in close to him. "Let's go outside." She whispered and he nodded, following her out before closing the door behind him. "You know about my dream?" She asked before turning to face him.

"You can't feel it, Sakura? That uneasy feeling in the air that's signaling something evil in the air?" He said to her, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

She focused and followed suit before her eyes flew open. "I feel it! So, that's why you knew…" Her face creased in worry.

"Sakura, we must be ready. We have to stay together. Something evil, and very strong is coming." His voice was calm but serious. Sakura just nodded and opened the door.

"Come on in. I'll get some tea ready, and maybe some cake. We can visit, and chat." She said with a happy smile. She was glad to have friends like Eriol, Tomoyo, and Shaoran. Eriol nodded to her and followed her inside. They both removed their shoes and headed for the kitchen all the while laughing and chatting.

"You two are way better than you and that kid, sis." Touya stated as they strolled in and Sakura blushed deeply.

"Shut up, big brother!" She huffed and pushed past him to set up the tea. Touya and Eriol just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole day had gone by and Eriol remained at Sakura's house, chatting and laughing it up talking about things that had happened since he left. "I'm glad you two finally got around to dating. Itg took him long enough to confess!" Eriol chuckled and sipped his tea while Sakura blushed.

"Well, it took me a while to get back to him about it. But, we're happy…" She smiled lightly while her cheeks reddened again and Eriol chuckled again.

"You two are adorable, really…" Eriol would never admit to Sakura that at one point he liked her, but he had let it go a while back. "I'm glad you're happy Sakura. But I must be off, its getting late!" He said with a smile as he finished his tea and rose to his feet.

Sakura looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh no! Ten till! I have ten minutes to make it to town?" She whined and ran to the doorway, Eriol following after her quickly.

"What happened? Forget something?" Eriol asked as he moved to open the door for them.

"I have a date with Shaoran!" She whined again and said her good-byes to Eriol before racing out of her house and down the road toward town. "Oh! I hope I make it on time!" She worried aloud to herself as she skated around the corner. Skating too fast, and thinking too much she slammed right into someone. She almost fell back but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't…"

"It's okay, Sakura. Happens all the time.." Yuki said with a chuckle as he watched her scramble to straighten up. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Sakura gasped. "Oh, Yuki. I'm sorry! I have to go, late for a date!" She said as she raced off again without hesitation. Yuki just stood silently smiling, watching her race off into the distance.

Sakura looked to her watch for a moment when she came to the gates of the fair and saw that she was only five minutes late. "Good work, Sakura!" She cheered for herself before she spotted him, leaning against the light pole just beyond the entrance gates. She smiled brightly and skated over. "Hey Shaoran!" She waved and he looked up with a smile.

"Hey Sakura. Glad you made it. You know, I saw Ms. Mizuki today. Do you know why she would be in town?" Shaoran asked curiously as he held his hand out for her and his cheeks pinkened a bit. She smiled and took his hand.

_I wonder if Shaoran notices… _Sakua thought to herself before she replied to his question, and took his hand withg a slight blush. "Yeah, her and Eriol are in town. Eriol and I felt a strong evil presence earlier. I'm sure if you focus, you can feel it too. He said we should all stick together because this power seems stronger than all of us."

Shaoran frowned and focused before he gasped a bit and his eyes widened. "You're right… it's a strange feeling. Well, I'll protect you, no matter what." His voice was solid and sure like a stone. It was times like this that she remembered past events that should have made her notice that he loved her. Man, she had been so stupid then! But she had him now, and that was what mattered to her. She tighened her grip on his hand for a moment while she thought about it and smiled.

"Hey Shaoran…" She moved in closer and rested her head on his shoulder while they walked. "I love you."

His face lit up red and he swallowed hard. They were both so shy, but Sakura was slowly moving past it. He had her little heart aflutter and she just had to deal with it. "I love you too, Sakura." He said in a low whisper. Sakura's face lit up and she hugged his arm closer to her.

"Let's go ride the farris wheel. This time, it'll be right!" She laughed and laced her fingers within his before running and dragging him along. Shaoran was smiling all the way, happy to be with his number one.

Together they rode the farris wheel together, then bumper cars, and other rides. They spent the whole night together laughing, and hugging. At the moment, everything was absolutely perfect. This was good because soon, everything would be thrown out of whack and Sakura's life would never be the same after it.


	6. Chapter 6

With a yawn and a stretch, Sakura sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Kero!" She said cheerfully. She had woken up with the alarm clock this morning, which was something completely out of character for Sakura. So of course Kero eyed her curiously as he sat on the window sill.

"Are you feeling okay, Sakura? You actually woke up to the alarm today." He soundsed extremely worried but the look on Sakura's face was one of surprise.

"Come on, Kero. What? I can't have a good start to the morning?" She smiled and hopped out of bed, heading to get her school uniform ready. "Oh, yeah. I never had the chance to tell you about the dream I had yesterday night…" So she went into explaining about the cards, and Eriol, and what she and Eriol had felt yesterday. Kero closed his eyes and focused before they flickered open.

"Oh yes, I feel it too! How could I have not noticed this before? Man, I must be losing my touch." Kero frowned and crossed his little plush arms before floating into the air. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" She asked as she fixed her hair up and moved to grab her bag.

"Oh, nothing, was just thinking out loud. Have a good day Sakura!" Her said, looking at the clock and grinning. She followed his gaze and gasped.

"Oh man! I even got up early!" She said with a huff as she ran out the door and down the stairs.

Kero laughed as he watched her haul butt out of there, grateful that there was school today because he had some research to do now. He lifted that pink phone and dialed before it started to ring. "Hello?" A voice said on the other end.

"Yo! It's Kero. Think it could be Michael?" He asked in a slightly demanding and worried tone. If it were Michael, they were all in deep trouble.

"Yes, we do believe it is. Spinel caught his scent in a small shop in town yesterday. I've been searching for him, as well as Eriol. No luck so far. He's cloaking his magic quite well."

"Oh boy, we have some maaajor issues then. Sakura needs to be guarded, well, at all times." Kero stated.

"Yes, I know. Eriol is going to school with her. Plus, she has Shaoran as well. She sould be safe. I've called upon the Li clan. Shaoran's mother and sisters are flying in with Mei-Lin as we speak."

"Why is the brat coming?" Kero questioned.

"Because she wanted to, I suppose…" Ms. Mizuki replied. They said their good-bye's then and hung up. Kero was frowning and meditating, sort of. The kid's family was coming, so Kero knew that something bad was about to go down. His tail twitched and he decided. Out the window he went, flying out to the school. He wasn't going to leave her alone with anyone, he worried about her way too much to do that.

The day had gone by so slow and Sakura was close to dozing off in class. That was until she felt it, a strong surge of dark power coming from somewhere close by. She had felt the air around her tense, which meant that Shaoran had felt it too. She took in a deep breath and looked around. She spotted Kero flying erratically toward the school and her eyes widened. _Something bad is about to happen…_

"Yes, Sakura. Things are about to get a bit rough for us…" Eriol was somehow right next to her, and everyone in the classroom was passed out.

"What'd you do Eriol? Did you put them to sleep?" She asked, rising from her seat and moving to open the class window for Kero.

"Yes, I did. Something is about to happen… I'm not sure what though." You could tell it had him worried. Shaoran was at Sakura's side then.

"Well, whatever it is. We can take it!" He nodded to himself, hoping it was true.

"I'm not so sure, Li. I'm not so sure…" Eriol said before he trailed off and suddenly the floor began to shake. "He's here!"

"Oh man! I made it just in time!" Kero said as he flew in the window to find everyone gripping to something. The floor and walls were creaking as the school shook on like an earthquake was striking. A strong gust of wind blew through the room, knocking Sakura and Shaoran to the window.

"Hang tight, Sakura!" Shaoran yelled as the wind came through again. Sakura found herself blown out of the window and as she clung tight to the window sill, Shaoran struggled to pull her back in. Another gust and he was pushed over and nearly out of the window which caused Sakura to lose her grip and down she went. Three stories to the ground, but suddenly the ground opened up and the large black hole swallowed Sakura up.

"This is it. He's separating us… " Eriol mumbled.

"SAKURA!" Shaoran screamed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness, currently that was all that she could see before her. She felt as though she had passed through something that felt kind of like bubble wrap without all the little pops. Before she knew it she hit something hard which knocked the air out of her with a loud _thud. _With a few deep breaths she gathered herself and moved to her feet. "Where…" She mumbled before a loud noise echoed through her head like someone turning on one of those giant spot lights.

And that's just what had happened; a bright light bathed the ground before shining right on her causing her to lift her arms over her eyes. "Finally, we meet, Master Sakura." The voice that spoke was deep and soothing, yet something gave it a menacing feeling.

"I'm no one's master. I'm just Sakura, who's there?" She moved forward, trying to step out of the light but it followed her as if the man speaking didn't want to be seen.

"Oh, but _Master _Sakura! You are a master, of the previous `Clow Cards.` I'm willing to wager they're all Sakura Cards by now, hmm? And that fool, Keroberos, is his all high and mighty self again." This time his tone held something that sounded close to resentment.

"Hey! Kero's a good guardian and friend!" She said in defense before she watched him lift his staff and form a circle in the air. The staff was a bright orange red color, and reminded one of the sun. There were no words or incantations before there was a fuzzy screen that appeared on the far wall that reminded her of a broken TV. "What is this all about? Let me go!"

When she said this, the shadows rose from the ground and wrapped around her wrists and ankles like chains, tightening until she nearly whimpered. "Oow. Hey!" Starting to worry now, she looked to that fuzzy screen to see her friends faces pop up. Shaoran was on his knees and looked as though he were crying and Tomoyo in a like state. Eriol was pacing back and forth while Kero's tail twitched as he hovered in the air.

"Shaoran!" She called out, but there was no reply. No, he couldn't hear here, she could just see them.

"You see, Master Sakura. This screen is going to be a live display to your loved ones of the pain and suffering you will be going through." A menacing laugh escaped him and Sakura just watched in horror. What was going to happen? What was he planning to do to her. "You see Sakura, magical beings have something called a mana pool. Each type of magic user calls it by something else, but of course, those who use magical staffs still refer to it as such. When this mana pool is being drained against the users will it is highly painful and has been known to cause heart attack and stroke in younger users."

Okay, thagt had Sakura really worried! She was too young to die, far too young! She hadn't even had… okay, that was taking her train of thought a bit too far. Her cheeks turned red and her face got warm as she thought before she glared across at him. "They'll come, I know it! Don't underestimate us!" She wasn't going to cry, not now that she noticed that her friends were now staring at the screen in terror.

"Let. Her. GO!" She heard Shaoran scream as he banged his fists against something. Really? She could hear them? But, could they hear her?

"Don't worry guys! We can handle this!" She said as she struggled with the shadow chains and the man before her laughed.

"You will never get out of here. Alive." His smile was evil, as if he were happy to soon watch her die. With a click of the butt of his staff on the rock ground, Sakura felt the sudden urge of being pulled in every direction. At first the feeling was bareable, but after a few minutes it had become painful. She gritted her teeth and held her eyes shut tight. She wouldn't scream, she wouldn't cry, for the sake of those watching. "Come on, Master Sakura! I know it hurts. Scream for your audience!"

She couldn't help it then, as she felt a pain so terrible that she thought her arms were being torn off. She whimpered and tears fell from her eyes. "SAKURA! Kero! Let's find them, NOW!" Shaoran said as he ran away from the screen and out the door to find his beloved, to save her.

"You got it, kid!" And the suddenly giant lion like Kero broke through the window and flew toward the ground where Sakura had fallen. Eriol was sure to follow as well, close behind Shaoran as they reach the bottom level of the school and ran for the hole. "Now, if you guys remember. Eriol used magic like this once. No one can get in or out unless their magic is stronger." Eriol nodded to Kero's words and released his staff. Stabbing it into the ground, he worded an incantation and hoped for the best!


	8. Chapter 8

_So dark. Why is it so dark? Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel so tired? Where… _Sakura's mind wandered for what seemed like forever after she blacked out from the amount of strain she was currently under while having her Mana drained. "LET. HER. GO!" She knew that voice… Shaoran! She tried to force her eyes to open, her body to move, but when she did so it felt like a large zap of electricity was sent through her body and she cried out. "Sakura!" The pain she heard when he called her name made her heart beat hard and tears streak her cheeks.

She couldn't stop them, and she knew if she didn't speak up he'd think it was because she was hurting that badly. "I'll… make it. Get him!" She managed with a deep gasp as another shock past through her.

"I'll cut you down!" He called as she heard him charge toward her before she heard his sword rip through her binds and she fell to the cold floor. "Are you okay?" She heard him ask before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sakura? Sakura!" He shook her as Kero flew to her side and rested his large head on her back.

"She's just passed out. Go, take care of that guy!" Kero told Shaoran as he moved to load Sakura on to his back.

"Not so fast, _Kero._ She's my prisoner." Michael stated before he waved his hand up into the air and Sakura's body flew up and over to rest on the ground beside him.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" The words that flew from Shaoran's mouth shocked almost everyone present, but he didn't care as he charged forward and summoned his magic. "Gods of Fire, hear my call, COME TO MY AID!"

Michael merely laughed while Kero tried to call out warning, but it was too late as the flames that Shaoran's sword had created were sucked toward Michael and reflected back at Shaoran, knocking him far back into the wall behind him. "Such a fool, didn't you notice yet? I absorb magic." He laughed again.

"Don't. Call. Me a fool!" Shaoran was back on his feet and running at Michael head on again before taking a swing at his mid-section. His sword crashed with another metal object making a loud clanging noise ring through the room. Michael had pulled out his magical staff to defect him. The clanging went on and on for nearly ten minutes as they both defected each others slashes and ran back and forth. It seemed that they were equal in strength in this case so Shaoran had to figure something out quick.

And then it came, the moment when Shaoran caught an opening in Michael's stance, and he took that moment to slash low at his leg, cutting from the front of his knee to the back. Blood flowed quickly from the wound as Michael fell to his knee. "Kero! Get her out of here, now!"

"You got it, kid!" Kero was quick to listen as he flew to scoop Sakura up and flew upward toward the exit. Michael glared up as he threw up his staff to block another attack from Shaoran. He knew he couldn't stand at this rate so he fell to the ground and his staff began to glow before he sunk into the floor and was gone.

"Dammit! Where'd he go?" Shaoran stomped around on the ground everywhere while he waited for his turn to be brought out of this hole. He stopped when he saw Kero coming down but suddenly he felt his feet sinking. He struggled to lift them, and Kero fought to pull him out, but soon Shaoran was completely absorbed into the ground, just like Michael. Michael was no fool; he was going to have a hostage one way, or another.

When Kero flew back up without Shaoran, Sakura's eyes widened and she fell to her knees. She already knew, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Where… where is he, Kero?"

"Well, he was sucked into the ground."

Tears fell from her eyes, running down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. She had to find away to save her beloved, even if she died trying.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're not picky, are you?" Shaoran made a jab at him when he woke and found himself tied to something like a pole. He was grinning wickedly as though he wasn't worried at all to be caught by Michael.

"Don't you worry. I just know girls well. She'll come for you, and then I'll have her. Plain and simple, you fool." Oh man, being called a fool was really getting under Shaoran's skin now, but he wasn't going to let his frustration show. No, that would just be giving into what Michael wanted. Michael had healed his knee completely and was walking back and forth in front of Shaoran. "Well, I don't think I'm going to hurt you like I hurt her. No, I was far too easy on her. You…"

The nasty grin the appeared on the man's young features was enough to send shivers down Shaoran's spine and cause him to worry. Michael lifted his hand as it began to glow before it took a totally different shape. His hand had turned into a rock drill, spinning viciously and very close to Shaoran's face. He wanted to close his eyes, he didn't want to watch what was going to come next, but… he couldn't show weakness. No, he had to be strong, like Sakura.

Michael's eyes narrowed as he looked into Shaoran's. The amount of determination in the boy's eyes was just sickening to him and he glared before stabbing that spinning drill into Shaoran's torso just outside the ribs. The blood splattered everywhere while Shaoran's face contorted in pain, but not once did he scream. The drill was pulled out and slammed into the other side. This time he huffed deeply, but didn't cry out.

At this rate, Shaoran was going to bleed out before his heroin arrived, but he had no idea what to do. "Scream. Call to her. Draw her in like a wounded puppy would his master. I want you to see me destroy her, before your eventual death." The laugh that came from him was pure evil and Shaoran shook his head widely.

"No!...No…" Tears streaked down his face while he fought back screams. He couldn't hold out much longer, but then he heard it. Her voice was calling through the darkness that now enveloped him as the drill was stabbed into his leg.

"Shaoran! Call to me!" She begged as she ran through a wooded area of the town where she felt his presence. That's how she knew they were meant to be, how she knew he was her number one. Their souls were connected; she could feel him as she drew nearer to where he was.

"… Sakura!" He cried out and she could hear the pain in his voice, which caused her to run faster through the woods. She came out upon a large clearing, which she never knew was there before. And then she saw him, bleeding terrible and crying. He was in so much pain, yet not making a single sound. She almost broke down herself, but instead she glared at Michael.

"What are you going to do, Master Sakura? Hmmmm…" He laughed again and stabbed Shaoran in his other leg. This time he couldn't hold it in, no, he let out a pained cry and his chin fell to his chest as his whole body fell limp.

"Shaoran!" Tears fell from her eyes as she glared at Michael. "I'm going to over-power you…" She stated simply before she called upon her staff and called out the four main element cards. Windy flew forward to wrap him up, and as Sakura expected, Windy was being swallowed up by his mana drain. But she accounted for that as she summoned Woody to rise up from the ground and wrap around his ankles, wrists, and neck. She ordered Firey and Watery forward and they both slammed into him, consuming his form in fire and steam.

"Sakura! You may have done it. Good thinking!" Kero said as he watched the sky fill with smoke. She sent Watery once more to put the flames out this time and once they were doused there was nothing but a skeleton with some flesh here and there left. "YOU DID IT! Now, let's get the kid healed before he…" He didn't finish, instead he and Yue, who came out of no where as if mentally summoned, flew toward Shaoran.

Sakura collapsed to her knees and cried into her hands again. The worry and the tire from using so many strong cards hit her all at once and she was now sick and tired. She heard them all talking around her, heard Tomoyo come to her side to ask if she was okay, but she couldn't make herself talk before she fell flat on her face, completely out cold.


	10. Chapter 10 Final

_So warm and comfortable, and it smells so good. I don't want to wake up, but where am I? _Shaoran tried to force his eyes open, but it seemed that his eyes didn't want to wake from such rapture. He felt something squirm under his arm and that struck him as odd so his eyes flickered opened and he saw it, no her. Sakura was right next to him, lying against him under his arm. What in the hell was going on here? Wasn't he just tied to a tree dying somewhere?

A distant, yet unmistakable voice was heard then and it only caused him to stiffen in fear. _"WHAT? That kid is in_ _my sister's ROOM!" _And his fear would soon be recognized as he heard the angry monstrous stomps of Touya head up the stairs. Suddenly smaller patters of feet were heard and a few inaudible whispers before the other voice became loud enough to hear.

"Oh Touya, give the kid a break. He's in love with her; he's not going to take advantage of her. I believe in him and you should too." It was Yukito's voice, soothing, sweet, and tender. He only ever spoke to Sakura's brother that way. And then it hit him that was the way he himself talked to Sakura! Was Yuki in love with her brother? He listened on as Yuki spoke more. "Remember Touya, your first love? How it was, and how you would never do wrong to them?"

There was something in his voice when he spoke, something passionate. "I do remember, Yuki. I still love that person to this day." Yuki blinked at the sudden change in Touya's tone and expression and was really taken aback when Touya grabbed his hand and pulled him in and wrapped his arms around him. "You'll always be my number one, Yuki."

_I knew it! _Shaoran thought to himself with a light chuckle. Under his Sakura stirred and before he knew it he was face to face with the only girl that could make his heart leap into his throat. "Uh.. Morning.." His eyes were locked into her deep green hues and he could help but scoot in just a bit closer. Sakura was still just watching him silently, as if he may disappear at any moment.

"You.. you're really here?" She whispered lightly, and Shaoran heard the tone of voice she used. She didn't believe she was still awake. Last she or he remembered, he was strapped to a tree and bleeding profusely from many points on his body. And that had him thinking as he shot up into a sitting position and looked down his body. No holes, no pain, no blood, he had been completely healed.

"Yes, Sakura. I'm really here…" As she sat up too he looked to her with misty eyes and the happiest smile he could ever muster before he slung his arms around her neck and drew her in close. "I'm really here." He felt Sakura's whole body relax under his hold and soon after it started to tremble. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked before she broke out in sobs.

"I'm.. so.. Glad! I thought… for sure… I had lost you! I couldn't bare it, oh Shaoran!" She nearly screamed his name as she pressed her lips to his and he practically melted into them. Without using his brain at all, he nudged her back onto the bed. Not for reasons that you may be thinking, as they were side by side. No, he just wanted to lie and relax with his angel as long as he could.

"I love you, Sakura. Let's never do that again."

"I promise, never again. And I love you too."


End file.
